Counte Nico of Monte cristo
by Sage Eclipse
Summary: Loosely based off of the counte of Monte cristo, Nico Di Angelo is framed for a crime he did not commit. Percy Jackson, his fiancé, is stuck with a lying blonde who is set on having the sea Prince in his bed.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

{please note that this fanfic is based off of the count of Monte Cristo to some degree. Since I love the music in that musical I have written a few chapters that follows the music and such. I'll have then name of the song as the name of the chapter so please enjoy~ also listening to the song before or after reading would be best for effect thank you and enjoy the fanfic!}

A black haired man leaned against the mass of the ship looking up at the birds flying across the sky. The Poseidon Shipping company were working hard as usual but the second mate was able to have a few moments of peace, curtsy of Captain La Rue. As he leaned against the wooden mass his thoughts flew to beautiful fiancé waiting for him back in Italy. A slow smile crept across his face as he thought about his bride to be Percy Jackson.

"Di Angelo! Get over here and help us with the cargo!" The first mate, Octavian, barked.

"On it!" Nico yelled back jogging over to his superior before a chill ran up his spine. Looking up, he noticed the sky had started to change at a startling rate.

"Uh..Octavian, the sky-"

"CAPTAIN?!" A startled voice screamed causing all heads to turn. Captain La Rue was gripping the bannister of the ship and began throwing up blood. Nico cursed under his breath. Clarisse had found a thief on board who had planned to steal the cargo. The poor bastard was beaten terribly but Clarisse hadn't come out of it unscathed either. She brushed all of the worrying off claiming it was nothing.

"Dock the ship at the next island!" Nico barked to the crew.

"Don't you dare!" Clarisse growled slowly whipping the blood from the corner of her mouth. "We are staying on corse! That is an order!" Even though she was in pain it didn't change the harsh tone she was able to hold. Nico glared at the ground he wasn't about to let him captain die for some jewels. He raced to the steer as Octavian barked.

"Di Angelo! What the hell are you doing?! Your captain gave you an order!"

"I can't follow that order! Forgive me!" He said turning the ship to the nearest island.

/break/

Percy Jackson had been waiting patiently for his love to return. He had been practicing his sword fighting with an old friend of his, to keep his mind off of his love who was at sea.

"You've gotten better, Percy." The platinum haired man said with a laugh. The young lord smiled at the compliment.

"You too, Luke." The older man sat on the concrete and looked up at the young man who he had come to fancy. He starred at Percy's body as he stretch and his muscles tenses, humming slightly watching him.

"So what has change since I left?" He asked leaning against the wall. "How is Nico doing?" The blonde couldn't careless about the stupid cargo holder but he knew Percy had taken a liking to him so he put on an act to get the beauty he had longed for.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! The most amazing thing has happened!" Percy said as energetic as a puppy. Luke chuckled at the adorable behavior. "Nico proposed to me a month ago! We'll be getting married!" Percy exclaimed showing the golden wedding band. Luke's smiled was whipped right off his face before he quickly plastered a smile on his face.

"Th-that's great! I'm really happy for you!" Percy was oblivious to the fact that Luke was anything but happy. He couldn't let that stupid fucking bastard take Percy away from him.

His murderous thoughts were interrupted by screaming from down the hall.

"IT WAS A DIRECT VIOLATION OF ORDERS!" Octavian screeched at Poseidon as Nico stood next to him, arms crossed over his chest.

"It was a life or death situation! If I hadn't acted Clarisse would be dead right now!" Nico retorted back biting back a growl. Percy and Luke scurried out of the training room.

"Nico? What's going on?" Percy asked, concerned.

"What's going on is that your fiancé over here directly disobeyed Captains orders!" Octavian growled.

"Octavian!" Poseidon snapped. "I believe, Nico has made the right choice! Clarisse's well being is just as important as delivering those jewels! The jewels still got to the client so this no fuss." Octavian was practically grinding his teeth together in pure anger. Luke starred at Octavian and smirked as a plan began to form.

"Octavian, you are far too stressed! How's this? I'll take you out for some drinks!" Luke exclaimed, loudly. Grabbing the man, Luke walked out of the mansion.

"What the fuck do you think you-"

"Shut your mouth and listen if you want to get Di Angelo out of the picture!"

"... I'm listening..."

"Bring Nakurma to the Golden hound bar tonight and we'll talk about getting rid of the bastard."

"... Alright..."


	2. A story told

It was the dead of the night. Most of the city had fallen into a gentle sleep. It was at this time that a meeting of great importance began to take place. The Golden Hound is where we set our scene. Three men sat in the back of the rather lively bar, their plan unfolding before them as they discussed what would happen.

"We are friend, are we not?" Lord Castellan had asked a devious smirk spread across his face.

"And our interests are the same." Octavian interjected a similar smirk on his pale lips.

"We collaborate and trust in fate to parcel out the blame!" Ethan nodded smiling as the three talked.

"There are ends that we've got that can justify the means!" Luke exclaimed proudly as he clutched his mug.

"We negotiate and fabricate the facts behind the scene." The nobleman laughed as Luke nodded.  
"Keeping all the details vague and secrets hidden."

"Safe from the balanced sheet of those you trust. Because history is a story told by the winners of the fight! To imply a little!" Ethan said smirking happily.

"Lie a little." Octavian interjected. "Testify and try a little sailor!" Luke's smirk widened realizing how perfect the plan was. "Who's gonna question what goes on in the middle of the night?"

"Not a tinker! Not a tailor!" Ethan yelled.

"Not his father or Percy!" Luke yelled back.

"Or a jailor" Octavian cackled at his own joke.

"So we all are agreed. Let's be vigilant and wise." Ethan said placing his hands on the table glancing at the two. "We must all pretend our naïve friend was caught in his own lies. For our plan to succeed we must share but one belief. Nico Di Angelo stays and ends his days inside the Chateau d'If!"

"Where the softest things he'll touch are stones and darkness. Deep in a craggy isle and dungeon's keep!" Luke yelled excitedly.

"Because history's a story told by the men who make the laws!" Octavian exclaimed proudly. "We supply a little lie to help the gullible to buy a little fable!"

"What will become of the righteous men who fashioned Nicos' flaws?" Ethan wondered putting his hand on his chin. "The rich and well respected are no more to be rejected at our table!"

Luke blushed slightly and smiled softly thinking about what he'd get out of the wondrous deal.  
"I'll be a comfort in his time of grief and anguish! I'll Percy's ever faithful acolyte every night"

Ethan looked at the ground feeling a slight guilt take over him when he thought about what would happen to Nico.

"But part of me wishes Nico didn't have to languish..." Octavian slammed his hands on the table. "But I can see it's him or me! Let him sit there and rot until he's forgot!"

"Let him rot!" Luke agreed wholeheartedly. "History's a story told by the people who survive!"  
Octavian grabbed a quill and some paper smirking.

"Let me sign and then initial! It's the truth if it's officially the story!"

"What if the cost is one young man so three more men can survive?" Ethan questioned the two other men.

"He's a price we have to pay to live and fight another day for love and glory!" Luke exclaimed while Octavian had finished writing up the plans.

"He was standing in the way, a threat to justice in Marseille!"

"So goes the story!" Ethan growled before Luke clamped his hand down on his shoulder. "Stick to the story!"  
"Here ends this story!" Octavian yelled as him and Luke clasped into malicious laughter. Ethan stared into his mug of beer, he wasn't sure about this plan.. But he would get a large sum of money from the deal. He'd be able to take care of his own fiancé. 'I'm sorry, Nico...' He thought

before downing his drink.

Nico snuggled against his sea Prince who was sleeping peacefully. The cargo holder ran his fingers through the black mess of hair atop his lover's head. He kissed Percy's shoulders lovingly. Percy hummed in his sleep and slowly turned to him.  
"What are you doing?" Percy mumbled, tiredly.  
"Sorry, love. Didn't mean to wake you." He ran his fingers lightly over Percy's body. The sea Prince yawned and snuggles against Nico more.  
"It's ok. I love you." Nico smiled and placed a gentle kiss to his lips tasting the salty sea.  
"I love you too."

Nico hummed softly and rolled so he was now on top of his lover kissing him with a bit more passionately. Percy pulled back a little.

"Nico~ I'm tired~" Percy whined softly. Nico stared at Percy with puppy like eyes and nuzzled against his neck slightly.

"Come on, please. I've been away so long~"

"But we already-"

"Please~"

"Four times-"

"Percy~"

"Ok fine... But not too rough this time." Nico hummed in satisfaction but just as he was about to pepper his lover's body with kisses the door was thrown open revealing a two guards with Octavian in between them.

"That's him! Guards seize this traitor!" He yelled, pointing at young sailor.

"Traitor?! Octavian, what are you talking about?!" Nico asked angrily as he was roughly pulled from the bed. Octavian threw a pair of pants at his feet to cover himself.

"Don't try to talk your way out of this, Di Angelo! I saw that letter you wrote to Lord Kronos in the rebel army!" Percy shot out of the bed, his sheets hung loosely on his hips.

"Nico is not a traitor! He'd never betray our king!" Percy tried to defend his lover only to have the young man drug away from him. "Nico!" Percy yelled, reaching for his love.

"I'll be back, Percy! Wait for me!" Nico yelled before the guards slammed the door of their bedroom leaving the heir with Octavian.  
"Well, goodnight, my young lord. I'm sure we'll hear of Nico's verdict in the morning." Octavian all but laughed as he left the room as well.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Percy walked to his window and did the only thing he could.  
He prayed.

Nico grunted as he was thrown on the ground at the Ethan's feet. The young judge stared down at the half dressed man, trying to keep the guilt from his eyes. The ink haired man slowly pushed himself up so he was kneeling at the older man's feets.

"Ethan I need your help! Tell these men I'd never betray the king! You know me! You know I'd never do something like this I-"

"Silence, traitor." Ethan barked in a rough voice causing Nico to draw back. "I've seen the evidence.. I know what you've done. Guards… to the Chateau d'If with him!"

The look in Nico's eyes held such betrayal that it had forced Ethan to turn his back to the innocent man as he walked back to his office. It wasn't right. Not in the least bit but..

When the young judge got home he gazed at his lover, curled up under the covers. Alabaster's sleeping face brought a small smile to lips. Slowly, Ethan climbed into bed along side him and pulled Alabaster against his chest. He did this for a reason. And that reason was laying in his arms.

AN: Hey guy's it's been a while... Welp it's summer and I have nothing to do with my life so I thought might as well write a bit. I'm promising staying on here a lot or updating a lot . Frankly, I think my fairy tail stories are dead but I digress. I'll probably write more this summer. I even have another NicoXPercy story I've had for forever so.. yeah... see ya in the next update I guess..


End file.
